Fire
by Sammybean
Summary: Just a one-shot I randomly thought up. T just to be safe, I'm horrible with rating stuff. And summaries. B/B


**A/N: Soo....this is basically my first fan-fic ever. Please give it a shot, mkay? Pleaseandthankyou (: anyway, it's wierd how I was inspired to write this. I was totally just walking down the hallway and my dad and older brother were watching tv and it was this guy and this girl in front of a fire and Bones is the first thing that came to mind. So I literally grabbed my coffee and ran to my laptop. Please leave a review, that'd be really super amazing :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, which totally sucks because that would be amazing.**

He went to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her body; pulling her closer to him. If anyone had asked, he would've said that it was just trying to protect her from the fire, but inside he knew it really wasn't.

She knew too.

Their main suspect, who was now an arrested murderer, had lit the fire directly after his accidental confession in hopes of destroying the pair that caught him, maybe even perhaps himself. It seemed appropriate considering the case, how he had set the victim on fire several times, in an effort to remove anything that could lead it back to him. Needless to say, his efforts had been a waste.

She felt safe somehow, despite the massive blazing fire in front of them, with his arms around her waist, trapping her tight against his chest. The two of them watch helplessly as the firefighters that had rescued them only moments before helped to extinguish the fire.

He felt his eyes close as the heat from the fire washed over his face. Without his sight, all of the other senses became that much more vivid; the feel of her body close along his, the scent of her, so close…

Without even realizing it, he finds himself nuzzling his face against her. He slowly pulls back once he realizes what he's doing, wishing the whole time that he wasn't. He wanted to do anything but pull back. He hopes she won't make too much of it. Just as the thought enters his head, she turns hers to face him.

Time passes; she has no way of knowing how much. She doesn't care to know either. She wanted to stay where she was forever. She knew that forever didn't exist, but that didn't change how she felt in his embrace. She feels him nestling his face into her hair; she thinks she is imagining it. Nearly as soon as she feels it, it's slowly taken away from her, until they were back in the same position as before. She wanted more. More of what, she wasn't entirely sure. She turns her head to look up at him. He looks slightly worried, she barely notices. But, with the odd lighting from the fire combined with her lack of skills when it comes to reading people, it could be near any emotion is his amazingly brown eyes. He smiles that smile at her; trying to reassure her. She didn't know she needed reassuring.

She turned her attention back to the flame. He distantly heard a car pulling up on the pavement, not too far away. He ignores it, as she happened to choose that moment to rest her head on his shoulder. His breathing hitches in his throat as the light flickered across her face. Her eyes are closed, and full lips are slightly turned up on the corners. She's content. There's the sound of an engine stopping, car doors opening, and soft footsteps and muffled words amongst the various other sounds of the fire. He doesn't notice. He's trying hard not to kiss her. It had the possibility of ruining so much, this he knew. But after this one feeble argument, memories flash though his head, almost like a slide-show of sorts. It's of her; her smile, her laugh, her teasing, her eating, her drinking, her working, her reading, her writing, and her crying, even her furious beyond belief. But there's more; embraces, though not nearly as intimate as this moment in time. A stolen kiss; dancing at parties. Having drinks and meals together. Her eyes, somewhere between relief and pure joy, every time he surprised her late at night with dinner. The undeniable look in her eyes that he saw every time he saved her life. He can't help but tighten his hold on her. He wanted her. He needed her. He didn't notice their coworker's gradual approach, or the flames flickering hotly before them. The last thought that ran thought his mind before it happened was _I love you_.

He ducked his head to press his lips to hers, pulling back almost as soon as she kissed back. That's to say very, _very_ soon. It almost could have been called a peck, were it not for the passion in it coming from both ends. He opens his eyes to see hers staring back.

_Why did he leave so soon?_ Just before she could voice her question, his hands had moved to turn her body to face his and she was pulled impossibly closer than before. Their lips met somewhere in the middle, somehow more passionate and loving than before. Her hands had found his hair, using it to pull him closer. His had found the small of her back, her cheek.

In their minds, they were alone. It was just the two of them, how it always should have been and from then on always would be.

In reality, there was an audience of whom they were very unaware. Their coworkers and firefighters, who were now leaving for the fire was essentially extinguished, had witnessed a strikingly bold, and unbelievably late, move on both parts. Some knew the background story, some knew nothing but the scene that had just unfolded, but all of them, especially the two participants, knew that there was undeniably a happy ending.

~*~

Ten minutes ago, Cam had gotten the call from Booth; Jim Callaway really was the murderer after all.

Five minutes later, the fire department called; the house that they had been in was set on fire. Booth, Brennan, and Callaway.

Angela just _knew_ that it was Callaway's doing; it's not like he confessed willingly. Or even realized that he confessed at all, though that was purely a sign of the FBI agent's talent.

They were all headed towards the car anyway; to go to the Founding Father's to celebrate with the pair who was now in danger as far as they knew from the lone, short phone call.

All of them, Cam, Hodgins, Wendell, Angela, and Sweets were piled up into the car and on their way. The relatively short drive felt so much longer with them all so tense and stressed. They didn't want to lose pair; and if they only lost one, the other would be devastated. It was common knowledge that Special Agent Seely Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan were head over heels in love with each other, just as it was common knowledge that the two attempted to hide their feelings, claiming to be just "partners" and "friends". The looks that the two had exchanged over their years of working together said so much more.

After the longest five minutes they had experienced in a while, they had pulled up as close as was allowed. There were four pairs of eyes on the flames as they were slowly being extinguished, and only one pair on the partners who were currently pressed back to chest.

Angela couldn't believe she was the only one watching this. She understood Hodgins, as he was driving, but the rest had no excuse for what could very clearly become a monumental moment! Sure the pair had embraced numerous times before. Guy Hugs is what he called them. A load of crap is what Angela had said to that.

Unable to keep this bit of information to herself any longer, Angela said, "You guys, out of the car and fast. Studly and Bren are having a moment and we're going to intrude on their privacy." They all knew the tone of voice she used far too well, and they knew that it was pointless to argue. Although if they were being truthful to themselves, they wanted to watch history happen too.

The artist led them around the side of the car; almost constantly hushing them and warning them to be quiet, though she was the only one making noise. They had just barely gotten in sight of them again when it happened.

He kissed her.

Booth kissed Brennan.

Angela had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and was bouncing on the balls of her toes to keep from jumping up and down.

But just as quickly as it started, it was over.

Almost as quickly, they were facing each other all lips and hands, and the fire that anyone, including some firefighters that had gotten permission to leave now that that fire was all but doused, and all of the squints could see, burned far, _far_ hotter than any other that had been in the vicinity.

This made Angela almost glad that the murderer had put her best friend in danger once again, because maybe it had been that final push to get the two stubborn partners together. Maybe it hadn't. Angela would find out later, one way or another. She always did.


End file.
